fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 23
Atak Tytana (jap. 進撃の巨人, Shingeki no Kyojin; eng. Attack On Titan) to dwudziesty trzeci rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Adi Dragneel, Sakuya Shiba i Ami Sawa stali na środku areny, a nagle wszyscy widzowie zaczęli bić im brawo. thumb|leftAdi jeszcze trochę lekko dyszał. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego nadużywania Trybu Króla Bestii, aczkolwiek dziecinna radość i niezdarność szybko zastąpiły poważny wraz twarzy wojownika. Chłopak nagle został przytulony przez Sakuyę. Początkowo starał się ją odpędzić gdyż trochę go dusiła, ale w końcu gdy zobaczył jej uradowany wyraz twarzy szybko porzucił takie plany. Wkrótce do uścisku dołączyła również i Amalia. -PANIE I PANOWIE! -głos ponownie zabrała Niki. -Gratulujemy Amalii Sawa, Sakuyi Shiba i Adrianowi Dragneelowi pomyślnego przejścia Eliminacji Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". A za dziesięć minut rozpocznie się trzeci mecz eliminacyjny. Eliminacje Bloku C! ---- Dragneel, Shiba i Sawa teraz kierowali się do szatni w której mogą odpocząć. Po drodze jednak Adi zatrzymał się. -Adi? -zapytała troskliwie Sakuya. -Coś się stało? -podobnie Ami. -Nic! -odparł radośnie czarnowłosy. -Idźcie przodem, a ja zaraz dołączę! -Oki! -dziewczyny uspokoiły się po czym ruszyły przodem w stronę szatni. Dragneel natomiast podszedł do stojącego przy barierce Blaze. -Czekam na ciebie w turnieju. -Adi specjalnie podkreślał swoje zwycięstwo by poddenerwować blondyna. -A weź się przymknij! -Luk się zdenerwował. -Jesteś tam o demnie wcześniej bo po prostu twój mecz był pierwszy! -Aaaa, serio? -zapytał. -Hehehehe! No nic tylko nie odpadnij! -Dragneel obrócił się, uniósł prawą rękę do góry po czym udał się do szatni. -Dzięki! -odparł dumnie. W momencie jednak gdy Adi już sobie poszedł Luk zaczął mruczeć sobie pod nosem. -''Kurde! Adi naprawdę stał się silny. Ja bym czekał aż temu piaskowemu wyczerpie się moc i dopiero potem bym zaatakował, a on go po prostu przewyższył mocą maksymalnie... No nic! Teraz muszę dać nauczkę Dannemu! Poza tym i tak największym zagrożeniem jest Dimitriv i Mei.'' ---- Eliminacje Bloku C -CZY JESTEŚCIE GOTOWI? -krzyknął Shanks. -NO TO START! -uderzył w gong co zasygnalizowało rozpoczęcie kolejnym eliminacji. Niestety początek meczu wcale nie potoczył się po myśli Luka. Na przeciwko niego wcale nie stanął Danny lecz jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Kara. -Kara! Zejdź mi z drogi nie chce z tobą walczyć! -krzyknął przerażony Blaze. -Ale ja chcę się z tobą zmierzyć. Od zawsze chciałam! -Iries założyła na swoje prawe ramię żądło po czym przygotowała się do starcia z swoim dawnym towarzyszem. thumb|180px-Hahahahahaha! Co jest Luk?! -Fox wydarł się z drugiego końca areny -Pękasz bo masz walczyć z dziewczyną? To dobrze! - rozpoczął swoją transformację w Lindorma. -BO I TAK BYŚ NIE MIAŁ ZE MNĄ SZANS! -A weź się przymnij! -wkurzona Mei stanęła między Lukiem a Karą. -Ja ją skopie, a ty skop tego z ogonem Blaze! -Dzięki Mei! -podziękował swojej przyjaciółce, po czym udał się w kierunku Foxa. W trakcie biegu jednak na chwilę przystopował by zobaczyć siedzącego na ziemi Dimitriva, który po prostu wypoczywał, a wszyscy inni bali się go zaatakować. Lukowi przez chwilę w głowie zrodził się pomysł zaatakowania Magellana jednak bał się, że ten może go bez problemu wyrzuć z ringu, za nim dopełni swojej upragnionej zemsty na Dannym. -Hehehehehe! -Danny podsmiechiwał się pod nosem. -No więc jesteś. -Czego rżysz? -spytał podirytowany Blaze. -Z tego, że jak mnie moja własna drużyna opuściła to że zerwała ze mną dziewczyna?! -Zerwała? -spytał dociekliwie licząc na coś więcej. -No dobra! W*jebała mnie przez okno! -krzyknął. -Zadowolony?! Ale to nie ma znaczenia bo dzisiaj nareszcie cię skopie Danny Foxie! ---- thumb|left-Wcinasz się w nie swoje sprawy zdziro. -Kara skrytykowała przeciwniczkę. -Jak z tobą skończę nie będziesz taka pyskata szmato. -odparła niewzruszona Tanaki. -Swoją drogą masz paskudny styl. -Iries coraz bardziej zaciekle starała się wyprowadzić z równowagi Tanaki. -Lajkra albo poliester w zielone paski no i strzały niby po co ci to?! A był to bowiem strój Shinobi który Mei dostała w klanie Tanaki od swojego ojca Zen A'ku. -Ciekawe jak będziesz śpiewać z tymi strzałami w tyłku... -odpowiadała coraz bardziej niewzruszona blondynka. I tak oto rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy kobietami. Mei wiedziała że za wszelką cenę musi unikać żądła rudej. Gdyby tylko znajdująca się w nim trucizna dostała się w kontakt z organizmem zielonookiej to by oznaczało jej nieuniknioną porażkę. Swoją drogą niepozorna Iries zaskoczyła wszystkich widzów Zimowego Turnieju. Może to jej niezwykle szybkie i precyzyjne ruchy skupiające się głownie na stalowym żądle lub być może czarne majtki dziewczyny, które było można ujrzeć za każdym razem gdy jej szybki ruch był szybszy od jej spódniczki. Doprawdy nie mam zielonego pojęcia. ---- Blaze natomiast zadawał szybkie i celne uderzenia gołymi pięściami w klatkę piersiową Lindorma. Danny nie był na tyle bystry i zwinny by wygrać z instynktem Luka, który pozwalał mu zadawać coraz to celniejsze ciosy. Na szczęście tego pierwszego i nieszczęście tego drugiego skóra Lindorma była niezwykle twarda przez co nawet człowiek ze zwiększoną siłą tytana nie był w stanie zadać mu wystarczająco poważnych obrażeń. -Nie masz już dosyć takiego obrywania? -zapytał szyderczo Luk. -To i tak na mnie nie podziała. -Dosyć tego! STALOWA PIĘŚĆ OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -w prawej dłoni Luka pojawił się eksplodujący płomień. Chłopak natychmiast zacisnął pięść po czym uderzył z całych sił w Dannego powodując wgniecenie w jego klatce piersiowej oraz krwotok wewnętrzny zmuszający smoka do plujnięcia krwią. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! thumb-To jeszcze nie koniec! -Luk nabrał powietrza w usta. -WRZASK OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -chłopak wypuścił na Foxa ogromny strumień eksplodujących płomieni który w momencie dotarł do niego. -Hehehehe! COŚ TAKIEGO MI NIC NIE ZROBI! -tym razem jednak Lindorm był przygotowany na taką sytuację. -PIŁA TORTCH! -Zaczął obracać się z niesamowitą prędkością niczym piła mechaniczna i w momencie gdy atak dotarł do niego on najzwyczajniej w świecie przeciął go na pół jednocześnie neutralizując go. -Co?! Ale jak?! -To jeszcze nie wszystko! KARA LINDORMA! -Danny przestał wirować w miejscu lecz wyruszył w stronę Luka. Chłopak starał się zablokować atak jednak kolce w pancerzu Foxa poważnie go zraniły. -GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Luk odleciał kilka metrów w tył prosto na plecy. -I jak poddajesz się? -spytał dumny ze swojej mocy Fox. -Jak cię wywalę z turnieju Eisuke mianuje mnie oficerem. -Nie... -Blaze z ledwością wstał z podłoża. -NIGDY! -nagle jego rany pokryły się żółtym płomieniem który natychmiastowo przyspieszył odnowę komórek. ---- -''Płomień Regeneracyjny!'' -stwierdził oglądający mecz Adi. -''Inny rodzaj płomieni tytana pozwalający na rekonstrukcję komórek. Działa podobnie do mojego aczkolwiek jest nieco inny. Widocznie może się aktywować tylko w naprawdę groźnych przypadkach podczas gdy moja regeneracja jest niezależna. Prawdopodobnie zużyje na to również wiele energii, której nie powinien tracić.'' ---- Tymczasem Mei przybrała swoją lepszą wilczą postać po czym szarżą ruszyła na Iries. -Rozrywający Szpon Niebiańskiego Wilkołaka! -Mei wytworzyła pięć nie wielkich wręcz minimalnych tornad na swoich paznokciach i z ich pomocą uderzyła w Iries. Zrobiła dość poważną ranę na jej policzku. -TY SZMATO! JAK ŚMIESZ UDERZAĆ MNIE W TWARZ! -Iries widocznie oszalała na widok krwi (albo być może chodziło o jej twarz) -TERAZ TO CI TEGO NIE WYBACZĘ! -ze srebrnego ostrza Iries zaczęła kapać fioletowa ciecz. W momencie gdy dziewczyna uderzyła w jedną w rotacji powietrznych wytworzonych przez Tanaki, ethernano w niej zawarte zaczęło natychmiast gnić. -Efekt Miłości?! -stwierdziła z przerażeniem zielonooka. -A więc wiesz co to jest?? -zapytała retorycznie a przede wszystkim szyderczo Kara. -To jedna z najsilniejszych trucizn na świecie o których mówi się, że są w stanie obeżreć człowieka z całego ciała w zaledwie kilka sekund. Musiałam się nieźle napracować nad paroma bydlakami by to dostać w swoje ręce. -Nie masz pojęcia z czym igrasz! -krzyknęła o dziwo troskliwie Tanaki. -Daje ci lekcję pokory! -Będziesz tego żałować... -Mei niczym z przymusu chwyciła za jedną ze strzał, które znajdowały się w jej torbie na strzały. ---- Tymczasem Luk kontynuował naparzanie się z naszym najmniej ulubionym zdrajcą. -Kopnięcie Ognistego Tytana! -Blaze zebrał całą swoją energię w swojej lewej nodze po czym przywalił z całej siły w Danna. -AHHHHHHHHH! CO ZA PECH! ZA SŁABO! -parsknął dumnie Fox, któremu udało się sparować atak Luka za pomocą swoich szponów. thumb|left-Serio tak ci się wydaje? Rakietowe Uderzenie Ognistego Tytana! -Blondyn zebrał cała swoją siłę i jeszcze więcej w skutek czego kopnięcie stało się niczym silnik rakietowy i natychmiast odrzuciło Foxa kilkanaście metrów w tył zadając mu największe obrażenia ze wszystkich dotychczasowych ataków Zabójcy Tytanów. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -krzyknął zwijający się z bólu Danny. ---- -Powietrzny Łuk Niebiańskiego Wilkołaka! -strzała którą Mei trzymała w ręku została pokryta wiatrem, który przyjął formę łuku, a następnie sam poleciał w stronę Kary. -Coś takiego nie zadziała! -Iries w momencie gdy strzała na nią leciała najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęła chlapac trucizną, która szybko zniszczyła strzałę. -Hahahaha. No i co mi teraz zrobisz? -Mam znacznie więcej strzał. -diabelski uśmieszek. ---- -GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! -wściekłemu Dannemu oczy zaczęły świecić na zielono. Smokopodbna istota zaatakowała Luka z znacznie większą siłą i prędkością niż to tej pory co sprawiło że niebieskooki był praktycznie bezbronny i musiał znieść sponiewieranie zadawane przez dawnego towarzysza. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Blaze krzyczał w wyniku ran zadawanych mu przez Foxa. Płomienie Regeneracyjne nie były wystarczająco szybkie. Nim jedna rana zdążyła się zagoić pojawiły się trzy nowe. -Hehehehehehhehe! -gdy Luk stracił przytomność Fox nareszcie się uspokoił i zaczął odprawiać tańce godowe zwycięstwa nad swoim dawnym kapitanem. thumb-ATAK HAKIEM OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -Luk nagle wymierzył dłoń w brzuch Lindorma a po chwili ten został przebity przez kilkanaście spiralnych strumieni ognia tytana. -GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! Udawałeś nieprzytomnego?! -Tak jakoś wyszło! -odparł dumny z tego że jego ryzykowany acz genialny plan zadziałał. -ZAJ*BIĘ CIĘ! -Danny po raz ponowny krzyknął po czym zamachnął się pięścią w poszarpanymi pazurami w stronę Luka. -NIE JEŚLI JA PIERWSZY CIĘ DORWĘ! -odparł Blaze, który również zamachnął się zakrwawioną pięścią w stronę Foxa. ---- -A masz! -Mei wyrzuciła dziesięć strzał pod rząd w kierunku swojej liliowookiej przeciwniczki. -IRYTUJESZ MNIE! Ostrze Kłamstw! -żądło nagle zaczęło się modyfikować aż nagle przybrało postać długiego stalowego miecza z którego wciąż kapała trucizna. -''No dalgo chodź tutaj!'' -Mei już miała w głowie ułożony niezły plan załatwienia swojej przeciwniczki. -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Kara ruszyła w kierunku Tanaki i wykonała mocne zamachniecie mieczem. Mei odchyliła się do tyłu tak gdyby jakby nie posiadała kręgosłupu jednocześnie zbierając w ustach całą swoją energię. thumb|left-SKOWYT NIEBIAŃSKIEGO WILKOŁAKA! -Tanaki wystrzeliła przeogromne tornado diamentowego wręcz powietrza, które przybrało formę wiertła i przebiło Karę roztrzaskując jej miecz na kilkanaście kawałków, a ją samą wysłało daleko w przestworza. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Kara jeszcze przez kilka minut tak krzyczała dryfując daleko w przestworzach. Tym czasem siedzący niewzruszenie na środku areny Dimitriv nagle otworzył swoje oczy. -No proszę... -zaczął mroczyć pod nosem. -Załatwili moją osobistą dz*wkę. Robi się coraz to ciekawiej!!! ---- Luk nagle upadł na ziemię. -Nareszcie Blaze! Zmarnowałeś tyle energii, że twój przyspieszony metabolizm zaczyna cię wyniszczać! -Szlak! -Zabójca Tytanów zaczął zwijać się z bólu. -NIE TERAZ! -Wyluzuj... Przecież cię nie zamorduje. -na pysku Dannego zawitał psychopatyczny uśmieszek. -TYLKO TAK CIĘ ZMASAKRUJE, ŻE DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA NIE BĘDZIESZ W STANIE CHODZIĆ!!! -Fox wykonał potężne machnięcie ogonem w kręgosłup Luka. -NIE! -Blaze ostatkami siły zdążył odsunąć się od potwora po czym z wielkim trudem podniósł się na nogi. -DAM CI NAUCZKĘ RAZ NA ZAWSZE! -Luk wyjął z kieszeni paczke zapałek z jedną zapałką w środku. -''Wiedziałem, że się kiedyś przyda!'' -pomyślał po czym zapalił zapałkę i nakarmił się powstałym płomieniem. Następnie ułożył ręce niczym Gray do Iced Shield. -Eksplozja Demonicznego Gniewu Ognistego Tytana!!! -Luke pokrył całego siebie pomarańczowym ogniem tytana. Następnie cała ta energia w postaci strumieni ognia uleciała w powietrze. thumb-Hehehehehe. -początkowo przerażony Danny nagle zaczął się cieszyć. -Co tylko tyle? Jesteś żałosny Blaze! -nagle słońce padające na koloseum zostało przysłonięte przez ogromny meteor powstały z płomieni tytanów. -ŻE CO?! -ŻRYJ TO! -Luk wydarł się na cały głos na znak, że to jego ostateczny atak w który włożył całą swoją siłę i serce. -NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -cała ta ogromna konstrukcja spadła z niewyobrażalną mocą na arenę powodując nie tylko natychmiastową porażkę Dannego ani nawet ogromną eksplozję, która mogła by zapić publikę gdyby nie bariera ochrona, ale również powaliło innych uczestników eliminacji, pozostawiając tylko tych najsilniejszych. ---- -Panie i Panowie! -rozbrzmiał głos Niki. -Przepraszamy za problemu techniczne powstałe w skutek eksplozji. Na szczęście dym już opadł a na nogach jedynymi stojącymi okazali się: LUKE BLAZE! MEI TANAKI! I DIMITRIV MAGELLAN! Jako, że w związku z eliminacjami w grupie A przedostał się tylko jeden uczestnik w pozostałych eliminacjach możemy wyłonić po trzech, a nie dwóch uczestników jak to było do tej pory! -HAHAHAHAHAHA! UDAŁO MI SIĘ ADI! -wykrzyczał dumny z siebie blondyn. -Udało nam się Luk! -krzyknęła uradowana Mei. thumb|left-No jak nie jak tak! -uśmiechnął się szczerze po czym doznał natychmiastowego szoku spowodowanego w tylko jednej chwili. -MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!! -wydarli się wszyscy rezydenci akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia w momencie gdy Dimitriv przekuł dziewczynę mieczem. -AAAaaa... -Tanaki po woli traciła wszystkie siły gdy obróciła głowę w stronę Magellana by z błagalnym wzrokiem i łzami w oczach wywołać w nim poczucie winy. -Uderzasz kobietę w plecy... ty tchórzu. -dziewczyna straciła przytomność. -Przecież wygraliśmy!!! -Luk w akcie desperacji starał się zrozumieć motywy Dimitriva. -O co chodzi? -Magellan spytał się chłopaka w taki sposób jakby to on miał tutaj żółte papiery. -Mecz trwa póki dwóch zwycięzców nie wyjdzie z ringu. W tym przypadku mogło przetrwać trzech, ale nie musiało. Takie jest prawo Zimowego Turnieju. -Ale czemu Mei?! -Posłała moją ukochaną Karę w powietrze. Wyrządziła jej niebywałą krzywdę tym. -Dimitriv nagle zaczął wspominać o swojej dziewczynie Iries. Wiedział, że tym bardzo uderzy w uczucia i emocje Blaze. W tym samym momencie odgrywał doskonałego kochanka i kochającego chłopaka by publika zaczęła kibicować jemu, a nie rannej blondynce. Choć tak naprawdę Iries nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Była tylko chodzącym tyłkiem z dwoma cyckami i ustami służącymi do zaspokajania potrzeb pewnych części ciała. -Ale to... -Przecież jej nie zabiłem. -wyparł się wszystkiego. -Zaraz zabierze ją karetka i ją wyleczą. To tylko małe draśnięcie. -spojrzał na ogromny krwotok u dziewczyny, który Luk starał się jakoś zatamować. -A co?! Masz może coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? -Dimitriv przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Luka. Wiedział, że blondyn panicznie się go bał i nie będzie w stanie mu nic zrobić. -... -Tak też się stało Luk milczał i nic nie powiedział. Jedyne co to starał się zatamować krwotok u swojej przyjaciółki. -Tak też myślałem. -Dimitriv odsunął się od Blaze. Wstał, obrócił się po czym ruszył spokojny i wyluzowany w kierunku trybun. -Zaj*bie cię. -Luk zaczął mruczeć pod nosem. -Mówiłeś coś? -Dimitriv wkurzył się słowami niebieskookiego. -ROZWALĘ CIĘ! ROZJ*BIĘ! POŚLE NA INNĄ PLANETĘ! SPALĘ! SPOPIELĘ! NIC Z CIEBIE SK*RWYSYNU NIE ZOSTANIE! -Luk nareszcie przemógł swój strach przed siłą Magellana. Nie liczyło się teraz różnica ich poziomów, tylko to, że ten skrzywdził jego przyjaciółkę. Tą, która by miał czyste sumienie sama postanowiła zmierzyć się z Karą. Honor i odwaga chłopaka nie pozwoliły mu tego przemilczeć. Ogień Tytana ponownie zapłonął w jego sercu, a jego aura przybrała postać prawdziwego mistycznego wojownika. -''Szlak!'' -teraz to Dimitriv zaczął się bać jego aury. -W PORZĄDKU! -ponownie obrócił się i ruszył w stronę trybun. -Do zobaczenia w ćwierćfinałach! ---- Wściekła Joanna weszła do biura Eisuke. Mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział sobie wyluzowany w hotelu. -TY! -krzyknęła zdenerwowana. -O! -odparł zadowolony. -Witaj Asiu. Cóż za miła wizyta. Wpadłaś mu w końcu p*ssać? -Zamknij się! Kazałeś Dimitrivovi zabić Mei Tanaki?! -zapytała wściekła uderzając pięścią w stół. -Mmmmmmmmmmmm! -w jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka. -Gdy się wściekasz jesteś najcudowniejszą kobietą jaką w życiu znam. Najchętniej teraz bym cię związał i zrobił wszystko o czym od bardzo dawna marzę. -Nie denerwuj mnie!!!!!!!!!!!!! -uwolniła swoją energię magiczną. -LICZ, ŻE JESTEŚ DZIESIĄTY, A JA DZIEWIĄTA! -''Hahaha, ale wiesz dzi*ko, że tylko dlatego, że tak chciałem?'' -Eisuke udał przerażenie. -No dobrze, dobrze już. Nie kazałem Magellanowi nikogo zabijać. Owszem umieściłem go w turnieju i kazałem wyeliminować z niego Luka i Adiego, ale co robi z pozostałymi to jego sprawa. -Co masz namyśli? -spytała zdezorientowana. -Hmmmm? Nie wiedziałaś? -Kazami się zdziwił. -Dimitriv Magellan ma niepowstrzymaną chęć mordu i zabijania. Innymi słowem to mój najbardziej krwawy oficer spośród całej piątki. (PAPAPAPAPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa